


FF7同人系列翻译

by LyndiaFox



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Record Keeper, Final Fantasy Tactics, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Mobius Final Fantasy
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Potion Shop AU, Puppet Cloud Strife, Robot AU, Self-Harm, Temporary Character Death, Unexpected Occurrences, Wing Kink
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndiaFox/pseuds/LyndiaFox
Summary: *萨菲罗斯/克劳德**原文为原作者在2018年Sefikura Week写的一系列短文，题目和摘要见文内
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 22





	1. 枕边逸话

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Illusioneery (Arkee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkee/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sefikura Week 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480323) by [Illusioneery (Arkee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkee/pseuds/Illusioneery). 



> 关键词：意料之外地出现

克劳德突然刹住了走进房间的脚步，原路退了回去，靠在旁边的墙壁上。他深吸一口气，让自己对刚才的景象保持冷静。

**他绝对是发臆梦了** ，克劳德暗忖，双眼紧闭。 **一场噩梦** 。

他再次尝试进入房间。这里不是战场，不是随着时间逐步腐朽的城市废墟。这里也不是地底深处的秘密实验室，不是偏远的（燃烧的）山村中的魔晄炉。这里不过是他用以安居的小小一隅，远离边缘城和一切纷扰的全新的落脚点。

而如今，一双锐利的绿眸正凝视着他。

尽可能地不要远离出口，克劳德的手抽了抽，本打算去摸此时并没有带在身旁的大剑，最终却改成了攥紧腰间的浴巾，免得它滑下去把原本已经复杂的局面变得更加复杂。他尽最大努力不让自己眼睛瞟向不该看的地方，然而这收效甚微，他懊恼地对上了对方的视线。

“你他妈在我的屋子里干什么？”克劳德问，他感觉如果自己不说些什么，什么都好，他们会这样相互瞪上一整天。（或者说剩下的半天，毕竟下午已经过去一大半了。）

萨菲罗斯困惑地侧了侧头，刘海因此而微微掩上面容。他耸了耸肩。

“我打赌输了。”

克劳德瞅了一眼自己的浴巾，再望向坐着萨菲罗斯的床铺，被子盖住了对方的下半身。

“……你没穿衣服吗？”

“对，”然后对方又把之前的话重复了一遍，仿佛那能解释世界上所有疑问一样，“我打赌输了。”

“你带着正宗吗？”对这种超现实展开着实吃了一惊的克劳德很想翻个白眼或者揉揉鼻梁，但他还是按捺住了自己，提出疑问。

“没有。”

“你会召唤它出来吗？”

“你不也没带着剑吗。所以没有必要。”

克劳德终于离开了门边，他目光紧锁着宿敌，坐在了床沿，谨防这是个陷阱。萨菲罗斯低叹了一声，躺倒在柔软的枕头上。他翻身侧躺，甚至没打算把身上的被子往上提一提。克劳德浑身一绷，因为他们又开始四目相对了。

“我不会袭击你的，”萨菲罗斯主动安抚对方，轻柔的语气显得他异常和善，“放松，克劳德。就当做这是停战期吧。”

“说得倒容易。”

萨菲罗斯听完轻哼了一声，笑笑，合上了眼睛。对于任何一个没见识过对方那些致命招数的人来说，这都是一副多么毫无防备的模样。

克劳德在脑中整理着整个事件，四周陷入死寂，他不确定自己该拿这个并非试图制造毁灭世界的大灾变的萨菲罗斯怎么办。这个反倒是一丝不挂地窝在他床上，看上去快要睡着了的萨菲罗斯。

“你说你打赌输了？”

萨菲罗斯睁开一只眼，透过纤长的睫毛专注地盯了他一会儿，旋即又把眼睛闭上了。

“扎克斯，”他说，仿佛那个名字就能说明大部分情况一样，至少对结果来说是这样。“我们打赌你会不会对早先那个把你的摩托车蹭掉了一丁点儿漆的男人发火。我以为你会更理性一些。”

“如果有人把正宗的尖儿磕掉了，你还能保持理智吗？”克劳德反唇相讥。

见对方没有给出答案，克劳德笑了，有点沾沾自喜。他看着萨菲罗斯翻身背对自己，心里揣度着自己现下的感受是否就和文森特每次说出某些令大伙儿安静下来深思的话时一样。

“我是很理性的人，”萨菲罗斯忽然低声说，“在决斗时，你给我造成过很多损伤，但我从未因此想杀掉你。”

“这话是什么意思？你不总是想杀我吗？”

对方没有再回应。全身上下只裹着一条浴巾的克劳德思绪开始飘往某些自己并不情愿去想的地方，尤其不想在这种萨菲罗斯离自己只有一臂距离不到的场合下去想的地方。某些带着悬而未决的疑点的地方，既催促着他寻求解释，又警示着他对可能获得的答案心怀恐惧，仿佛他的生命寄托在这之上一般，

他盯着萨菲罗斯背上某处，那里反常地横亘着一条愈合后的浅色伤疤，他努力按下将心中问题问出口的冲动，但是努力失败了。

“你以前是想杀我的，对吧？”

“我已经厌倦和你争斗了。”萨菲罗斯却将话锋一转，什么也没解释，反而令他更加困惑了。

沉默再次在两人之间漫开，克劳德试探性地躺了下去，他还在为这个超现实的局面感到不安，却又无法找出一种确切的情绪来形容当下的心情：他的腰间只有一条亮橙色的浴巾，而床上不远处还躺着自己的宿敌。他的思绪飞速运转，他的确对那些曾经给他带来意义的战斗感到厌倦了，但他还是不太明白萨菲罗斯所说的话。他还记得正宗深深刺入身体的感觉，每一次都离夺取他的生命那么近，却每一次都失败了。可能是因为特种兵项目之类的实验赋予他的快速愈合能力，也可能是因为战场上瞬息万变的局势。

而正如在战斗中分心是危险的一样，他想得太入神，没有注意到床垫微微凹陷了下去，萨菲罗斯将脑袋埋在了他的胸前。

“现在我只想睡个好觉。”萨菲罗斯说。克劳德半认真地许愿自己只是发臆梦了，或者只是产生了某种过于真实的幻觉，很快他就会清醒过来，发现身上缠着的只是一张被子。

但是，哦，这也太真实了。

这就是真的，他动弹不得，不知道该拿这个人畜无害的萨菲罗斯怎么办，对方就这样抱着他，仿佛这是再自然不过的举动。

“那你就……睡吧。”克劳德发觉自己这么开口了，这有违他过去的常识和经验。

他心里还在担忧着醒来之后会发生什么，五感却只隐约接收到了一声“谢谢你”以及健壮双臂紧紧搂住自己的清晰触感。另一人的体温恰到好处地将他慢慢哄入睡眠。尽管自己的大脑正大喊着别睡、无论对方展现了多少……温柔都不要屈服，但是都无济于事。

克劳德做了个梦，梦里他醒来发现魔石又全被偷走了，随后某个人打来电话通知他再去拯救世界云云。然而当他真正醒来时，却只感觉到一只正在抚摸他的脸的手，对方在察觉到他苏醒之后马上停下了。萨菲罗斯说他去做晚饭。

克劳德不禁开始思考，当他把他的债主留下时，他实际上都应允了些什么。


	2. 招魂术

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：人偶（预警：有自残和流血暗示）
> 
> 梗概：萨菲罗斯赢了战斗，但还有一个难题没解决。

当争斗终结，尘埃早已落定，当这个世界已经不再余下任何价值，他将曾经代表克劳德·斯特莱夫的部分妥善地随身保管，准备起了穿越群星的长途旅行。

**寻找新的家园，寻找新的星球。**

曾经称为盖亚的空壳星球渐渐隐于若干光年之外，生命之流随着他的飞行轨迹在背后拖成一条尾巴。找到最终目的地时，他已经累极了。那是一颗位于之前星球的东方，坐落在某个美丽闪耀的星座西方位的行星。一个微风和熙，万物待兴的世外桃源。

萨菲罗斯让生命之流接触这颗新的星球，使其与星球本身已有的（但是正在消亡的）生命源泉融合，随即接管，毋需探究原本生物消亡的原因，直接在应有的地方重新创造出生命。

新世界基本成型之后，他闭关了起来，尽其最呵护的手法将克劳德的各部分拼接起来。他要让自己的完美人偶重获生命。而他会在幕后提着线，让克劳德成为避免人类走上魔晄开采和人体实验老路的领袖。一个神谕使者。

第七天，克劳德活了过来，对他唯命是从。

萨菲罗斯喜爱他的每一个部分，从他凌乱的金发到明亮的蓝眼睛，再到那双托在自己掌心上显得尤为纤细的手掌和指尖。他爱寂静的夜晚里克劳德累倒后轻柔的呼吸声，他爱克劳德对他表现出的那种腼腆的尊敬，所以反过来，他自己也是被爱的。

克劳德爱他爱得如此狂热，以致挣脱了提线试图进一步颂扬他。

然而每到这种时候，克劳德就开始独立思考了。他开始问问题，一个又一个地问，直到不再对萨菲罗斯模棱两可的答案感到满意，他开始自行查找资料。然后他记起了一切。他记起了那些火焰、鲜血和伤痛。他记起自己的胸口无数次被长剑刺穿。于是他变得彻夜难眠，开始质疑起自己对萨菲罗斯的信任。

旧伤所在的部位自动裂开，绝望将他生吞活剥，直到他再也唱不出情歌，再也下不去手爱抚。

再也不会 **呼吸** 。

萨菲罗斯拾起他剩余的部分，整理好又开始了工作。他把克劳德修理好，仿佛他只不过是一个需要从头拼起的坏掉的机器人，一个美丽、精致、但是性格刚烈的充满爱的玩偶。

克劳德又开始呼吸了。

他对过去发生的事一无所知，但是已经做好了开始工作的准备，他会在白天为人类提供指引，在晚上取悦他的神明。提线在他身上恰到好处，他会将萨菲罗斯的话语传达给民众，也会在自己受到召唤时立即回家。

在萨菲罗斯满足他的欲望之后，克劳德会对他露出那种羞涩而温柔的微笑，发现这种简单的宽慰感就是最好的回报。萨菲罗斯觉得这代表对方喜欢他，所有那些主动展现的温柔都是他多年前征战胜利的证明。对方没有忤逆他，也不会再试图忤逆他了。

（不可能再露出属于真实自我的反抗了。）

他是整个宇宙中最美丽、最宝贵的事物。

萨菲罗斯赋予他生命，而对方回报以爱。再也没有人会来打扰或者质问他们了。

唔，除了克劳德，当他的爱意增长到促使他产生纯粹的（危险的）好奇心时，当那些问题再次被提起并收到了捏造的答案和虚假的承诺时。兜兜转转。

“我们会一直在一起吗？”克劳德问。“是的，当然了。”然而此时萨菲罗斯的回答却不再那么肯定了。

克劳德又坏掉了，这易碎的小东西。

“我把你带来这个世界，我会永远爱你。”当对方再次被拼好、重新开始呼吸时，萨菲罗斯这么对他说。没有剩下一点儿能破坏这一切的记忆，萨菲罗斯在调整勾牌、收紧丝线时就已经将那些尽数抹去了。

**所以求你了，拜托，也来爱我吧。**

克劳德一直爱着他，直到又想起了过去。出于内疚和懊悔，他再次弄伤了自己，留下萨菲罗斯一个人处理那些凌乱散落的染血碎块。他重新把他一片一片拼好，直到他的心里只剩下爱、爱、 **爱** 。

（这会不会只是一厢情愿的错觉？）

克劳德又坏掉了，他的身体承受不住自己早已死去却一次也未曾回归生命之流这个事实。他早就不该存在了，早在他们穿越群星之前。于是他碎掉了，却又被萨菲罗斯拼回了自己挚爱的玩偶形状，重新获得生命玩起了过家家。

如此往复，不断循环。

萨菲罗斯明白自己对此没有任何真实的掌控权，但他仍义无反顾地坚持这项游戏，他把尸块缝回原先的形状，将伤口治愈，使疤痕还原回苍白光滑的皮肤，然后他再将生命注入人偶之中。

“很高兴见到你，克劳德。”他对尚未开始怀疑自己真实身份的玩偶说。

“我也很高兴见到您，主人。”对方回答，如此地得体。

于是，萨菲罗斯准备提起丝线，直到某天再也不能牵动克劳德为止。

**（一次又一次，没有尽头。）**


	3. 魔法使

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：花吐症、康复
> 
> 梗概：克劳德和他的使魔犬一起住在树林里，他是一名经营魔药店的巫师。有一天，一位特别的客人走进了他的店里，也走进了他的心里。

搬进树林这么多年来，克劳德的魔药从未失败或者反噬。

他不确定原因是他在孩童时期亲眼见证母亲犯下错误，令一个小女孩痛苦地尖叫着分解成无数蝴蝶，还是该归为自己对这份工作的热爱与敬业精神。然而不论是哪一样，只要现状能维持下去就没有关系了。

扎克斯曾经用那只有克劳德可以听见的声音对他说，这只不过因为他是个完美主义罢了，说完就原地转了个圈，寻得一个舒服的位置趴在了地板上。

（克劳德抚摸着使魔乌黑的被毛，不与这条老狗争论。但考虑到两人结契后的连结，扎克斯这番话也许很正确。）

造访店铺的顾客抱有各式各样的目的：寻求罕见疾病的解药、挽救山河日下的公司、想获得婚礼顺利举办的祝福等等。克劳德会在告知对方预计等待时间之后开始工作，拿上所需的药材，小心地榨取花草浆果的汁液，再细心地把其他原料磨成粉末，然后按照配方把材料混合在一起，等待一段时间令药剂反应稳定。

时不时地，也会有人来求购爱情魔药。

克劳德的魔药从不失败，一次也没有。但是爱情魔药本身的特性令其能发挥效力与否变成了一场赌博。

举个例子，一剂强效的爱情魔药需要采集七种百合花入药，还必须保持刚摘下来的新鲜程度。药材必须按特定的方法熬制，不然成品会散发异味，给人带来诅咒。另外，不管最终成效如何，还要加入迷迭香的精油防止服药人忘记对方。

制药者与求购者之间的关系还得是健康的，不然魔药会变为毒药，一周之内将对方杀死。此外，这种魔药还完全可能因为其他不明原因失效。

不过最重要的一点，那就是制药者对顾客不可存有私情，不然药剂会完全失败，并且令制造者饱受诅咒煎熬。

克劳德不禁回想起自己炼过的每一剂药，如果他制药的运气和他的姓氏斯特莱夫（strife，纷争）有关联的话，那么他姓氏本身携带的厄运怕不是抵得过世间上任何诅咒了。

\------

一位陌生的顾客走进了魔药店。他的发色如同银白的月光，绿色的眼瞳像猫咪一样。

那人身上有股令人不安的气息，以致于扎克斯还没等对方完全走进屋内就立直狂吠了起来，以致克劳德也不禁猜测这位客人是否就是一只化身人形的猫。和犬类建立连结使他也受到了影响，才产生了这些奇怪的想法。

“有什么我能帮到您？”

陌生人似乎和他一样焦躁不安，可能因为脚边有一条不停吠叫的狗吧。克劳德指示扎克斯住嘴，回到里屋去。

“是的，是我的陆行鸟。她这几个星期以来胃口都不好。不知道有什么办法。”

“哦……请您等一下，”克劳德说着转身在附近的一个货架上翻找了起来，“我应该有样东西在这……她是黑色的，对吧？”

他看不见客人的表情，却能从对方的回答中听出讶异。

“你是怎么知道的？”

“你的头发上有一根黑色的羽毛。”他微微一笑。“但那不重要，是你的回答证实了我的猜想。”克劳德拿着一个瓶子回到柜台。“给你这个。将两勺药剂和五滴露水混入她的水里，大约三天之内就会恢复食欲了。”秉着公事公办的态度，他又对客人笑了一下，“500 gil。”

交易结束，陌生人付完钱便与他道别了。过了三天，对方带着他宝贝陆行鸟的好消息回来了，一同带来的还有作为额外谢礼的手工蛋糕。

\------

当陌生人第四次光顾小店，为他的朋友购买治病的药时，克劳德终于忍不住询问了他的姓名。

他叫萨菲罗斯，与古老的尼布尔海姆传说中仅凭一己之力打赢一场战争的大英雄同名。一个同样受到诅咒的名字。因为这个传说的某些版本中，英雄在战争结束之后堕落成了恶魔。

扎克斯再次向克劳德抱怨起他们的新常客闻起来像只老猫。

\------

克劳德的魔药从未失败。

同样地，克劳德也从不会拒绝接受他能完成的任务。

而这也是为何，当萨菲罗斯——他如今的常客和友人，对方有一只以温暖冒险者的美丽火焰而命名的坏脾气黑色陆行鸟；据克劳德所知，对方因为出生前母亲参与过一场包含一只被诅咒的猫的禁术仪式，所以才带上了些许猫科的特征——来到温馨的林间魔药店定制爱情魔药时，克劳德没有拒绝，反而向他询问起细节了。

因为尽管克劳德曾经对他表示过不需要这样娇惯自己，但萨菲罗斯还是会经常给他捎来手工蛋糕、小甜点之类的食物。在某些晾晒药草和等待汤剂冷却稳定的日子里，在那些没有顾客上门的时间里，萨菲罗斯也会不时造访小店，仅仅为了和克劳德聊上几句。他那么善良，当然值得和自己喜欢的人在一起。

克劳德虽然没有拒绝，但是心脏却不明地揪紧了。

萨菲罗斯离开之后，扎克斯头一次对克劳德大吼了起来，他那使不尽的能量都转化为了愤怒。

“扎克斯？”

“你是想害我们俩都去死吗？”他问。

克劳德不解地歪了歪头，扎克斯叹了口气。

“你不能帮他做那份魔药，兄弟。做什么都行，除了这个。”

“为什么？他顺利通过所有安全测试了呀——”

“但是你没有。”

克劳德噤了声，他试着消化扎克斯所说的内容，却找不到逻辑支持。

“我没有爱上萨菲罗斯，”他依旧困惑地说道。“他只是一个烘焙手艺 **超** 好，而且乐于分享的常客而已。”

这次轮到扎克斯微微侧头了。

“你和一只狗结契了。而他还拿食物诱惑你。”*

克劳德喷了下鼻息，说出的话令扎克斯感到恐慌，“别担心了。我帮他做这份药绝对毫无问题。”

\------

魔药一完成，他便马上交付给了萨菲罗斯。而这也是他失败的第一份魔药。

但是它没有变成诅咒或者毒药。

只是没有显出任何效力罢了。

克劳德梦见了一个小女孩，她有着巧克力色的头发和樱桃般漂亮的眼睛，但是她炸成了上千只金色的蝴蝶。他的母亲本想熬制某种药剂帮助小女孩脱离母亲离世后遗留的夜惊症，然而她却失误做成了一种驱魔药水。用以使人摆脱附身的药水变成了杀人凶器。这次失败使克劳德的妈妈一蹶不振，最终带着愧疚去世，如同窗边萎蔫的花朵。

他粗喘着醒来，再也不能入睡，而他那同样彻夜不眠的使魔正在房间另一头凝视着他。

\------

异样是缓慢出现的。

那个时候他正在和萨菲罗斯聊天，后者在经历失败后仍然给他送来了蛋糕（ **“我知道你已经尽力了。”他这样说。** ），还和他聊起了树林外城市里的最新传闻。而就在这时，他咳了起来，感觉有东西在喉咙里抓挠。

克劳德喝了一杯水，刚才困扰他的感觉便马上消失了。

“可能是天气的原因，”萨菲罗斯对他说道，“多喝水。”

他点了点头，把杯子重新装满，努力忍着不要再咳出来。

\------

克劳德早晨醒来，发现床上有一片黄色的花瓣，一定是他睡觉时落进来的。虽然并不是他通常会加入魔药的材料，但他认得这是郁金香。花语是爱而得不到回报。一个小小的诅咒。

他拿起花瓣起床扔掉，突如其来的咳嗽却令他松开了手。喉咙中有一种顽固的异物感，需要他用手抠出来以免窒息。

他把手指伸进嘴里，揪出了一片花瓣，和掉在地上那片一模一样。它们一定都是从窗口被风吹进来的，而自己张着嘴睡觉才被它落入口中。

然而令他恐慌的是，窗户是关上的。

\------

每当萨菲罗斯光顾时，这种现象就更加频繁了。

如今他知道这是怎么回事了，也知道扎克斯果然是对的，尽管自己并不愿接受这个现实、接受这个自己。他手边常备几瓶水，用来压下喉中的花瓣，免得异样引起他那忠诚的顾客兼好友怀疑。

他不会让扎克斯以外的人知道。一待萨菲罗斯走了，克劳德就能毫无顾虑地咳嗽，直到黄色花瓣盛满双手。他的脑中只剩下疑虑，不知道自己还有多久会死，或者还有多久才能找到他并不愿意接受的治疗方法，也就是移除自己对萨菲罗斯的单恋的方法。

但有一件事是扎克斯搞错了的。让他沦陷的不止是对方带来的食物，或者他们的闲聊时光。而是那些细微的友善举动，还有萨菲罗斯自带的某种奇异的优雅。对方大老远来到这里，就只为了见见他。

意识到这一点之后，克劳德开始吐出的不是花瓣，而是完整的花朵了。

扎克斯静静地待在角落里——反常地安静——不想去思考那注定来临的死亡。

\-------

“我想终止和你的契约。”一天，克劳德说，他发现自己咳出的郁金香已经带血了。

扎克斯站住不动。

“我不想你也一起死，扎克斯。”

虽然以后扎克斯也可能因为年事已高或者缺少契约者而死（克劳德不认为他能很快找到新的主人，毕竟犬类在成为使魔之前必须先建立相互信任），但克劳德不想让对方死于自己的诅咒。

扎克斯没有回答他。

“你能帮我把那株曼珠沙华拿过来吗，这样我们就——”

前门的铃声响起，尽管扎克斯已经知道来客是谁，也曾多次抱怨过那股猫的骚味，但克劳德还是看到他的耳朵好奇又兴奋地竖了起来。

克劳德一个趔趄站起来，已经感觉到了喉咙发痒，他在去往前台的路上顺手抄起一杯水。他饮下一口，喊道“稍等一下！”，而对方回答“不用急！”的低沉嗓音让他心跳加速，不得不再喝一口水才能压抑体内的花朵。

**别让他发现，别让他发现，别让他发现。**

“你今天看上去气色不太好，”萨菲罗斯指出，他把一个散发着克劳德最喜欢的蛋糕香味的盒子放在柜台上，同时手里还捏着一张小纸条，“你还好吗？”

“我没事。”克劳德说，声音却无比沙哑。

盖亚啊，他的喉咙仿佛被 **塞满** 了。

萨菲罗斯开口聊了些什么关于天气的话题， **你是不是天晚了还出门所以感冒了？** 但是克劳德却开始咳嗽起来，一开始就停不下来。他双手捂住嘴巴，眼角泛起泪水，可就是没法停下。指缝间飘出了一片黄色物体，然后一片又接着一片。萨菲罗斯绕到柜台后面，扶着克劳德返回店铺后的起居室。

去往沙发的路上，花朵已经多到双手捂嘴也挡不住了，多到他咳得弯下腰去，全凭着萨菲罗斯搀扶才没有跌倒。后者轻轻扯开他的一边手腕。

“别捂着嘴，”他轻声说，仿佛对这个场面一点也不惊奇，“一直忍着会窒息的。”

克劳德颤抖着移开手掌，他的手上尽是鲜血，染红的黄色花瓣贴在手心，视野边缘也开始发黑了。萨菲罗斯搂着他的手臂坚定而温暖，他离他太近了，他又开始咳了起来。咳嗽是因为他对自己在萨菲罗斯、在人前表现出病态而感到羞耻。他一边咳，意识一边变得模糊。

“保持清醒。”萨菲罗斯好像是这么说的，克劳德想遵循但做不到。

毕竟，萨菲罗斯对他的不是那种爱，不是吗？

\------

克劳德在沙发上醒来后倒抽了一口气，某只通体黑色但不是扎克斯的生物正用一双好奇的大眼睛盯着他，它的长脖子从窗口伸进来细细地打量着他。

“赫姆拉（Homura），走开，”萨菲罗斯的声音从房间里传来。不开心地“哇”了一声，陆行鸟把脑袋缩了回去，但还在往里瞧。“抱歉，我没想让她吓到你的。”萨菲罗斯来到沙发旁蹲下身。“你现在感觉怎么样？”

“……难受。”克劳德嗓音干哑。他费力地坐起身，此时一杯冒着蒸汽的热茶送到了他面前。克劳德睡眼惺忪地望着它，困得甚至没对它的出现感到奇怪。

“喝茶。有帮助的。”

克劳德喉咙深处又痒了起来，他不知道这是想咳嗽的征兆，还是先前咳嗽留下的损伤。不管怎样，他还是当作恩赐一般接过了萨菲罗斯的茶。

在克劳德喝完茶之前萨菲罗斯都一声不吭，生怕自己的任何行为可能惊扰对方呛到。

最后他抛出了一个问句。

“你怎么不告诉我你得了花吐症？”

克劳德像只大难临头才发现猎人的兔子一样瞪大了眼睛，但很快他便撇开视线，看向手里捧着的空茶杯。他的身上盖着被子，被子很干净，仿佛之前没有被他弄脏一样。

萨菲罗斯竟然知道 **这种病** 的名字。而且他也不像一般人面对未知或禁忌时那样表现得困扰。

对方显然知道发病时的处理方法。

“你……你怎么知道这个的……？”

“我有一个朋友，”萨菲罗斯的声音有些落寞，“前段时间得了这种病。我试图让他把注意力转向我，这样他才能…… **活下来** ，然而他的眼中只有那个铁匠的儿子。”

“所以那份爱情魔药？”

萨菲罗斯轻嗯了一声，表示肯定。克劳德面向他，一句即将说出口的道歉被对方打断。

“他不愿意喝，”萨菲罗斯哀伤地笑了笑，“当他决定了某件事之后，便是如此顽固了……我说他会死于这种顽固的，但是他……”对方戛然而止，叹了口气。毕竟那也是才不久前的事。

克劳德将茶杯放回茶几上，把萨菲罗斯拉近了一点儿，在触碰那头柔软的银发时努力不要发晕或者犯恶心。他轻声告知了对方自己没有早说的原因，但在萨菲罗斯道歉时又感到些许懊悔，搞得听起来好像是对方的错一样——事实上，确实，但对方不是有心的。

这感觉……很奇怪。虽然克劳德没法让对方为了救自己而来爱他，但是说出真相令他呼吸顺畅多了。

\------

萨菲罗斯坚持过来照顾他，说至少会让他过得舒服些。克劳德一开始是拒绝的，直到他起身装水时，另一场眩晕再次袭来。他醒来时，诱人的饭菜香味让他迟疑了片刻，以为自己已经在天国了。

然而他还没死，萨菲罗斯很快就回来了，他端着丰盛的炖肉，有些尴尬地向他道歉，说自己擅自把克劳德的房子当作自己家了。

克劳德心潮暗涌，一时冲动，自己还没反应过来就拉住了对方亲了上去。

随后他看着萨菲罗斯对自己的道歉只嗯了一声，然后把食物往他手上一塞，揉了揉他的头发，一言不发地离开了房间。

对方走后，克劳德又咳了起来，但是这次郁金香之中混入了一片白色的花瓣，看起来就像山茶花。

\------

第二天早晨，萨菲罗斯拎了一袋衣物回来，觉得住在这边更方便照顾克劳德。对方对昨天的吻闭口不提。也许，克劳德还是别期待对方有什么反应比较好。

不久后，克劳德就被带回了自己的卧室，扎克斯跟在两人身后逐一嗅闻着萨菲罗斯的脚印，始终对那人身上的猫科特征感到烦躁。

“你该去休息。”萨菲罗斯跟他说。

“我没事——”克劳德还想逞强，却又开始咳嗽了起来，白色、黄色还有（血）红色从他唇边飘落。

他还是没搞清楚这些白色花瓣是怎么回事，那些像山茶花一样的花瓣。

“拜托，休息一下，”萨菲罗斯朝他递来一张手帕。“我去做早餐。”

克劳德疲惫地叹了口气，点点头，把手和脸擦干净之后躺好，把被子也拉上，萨菲罗斯则走去了厨房。

扎克斯坐在床边的地上，他把脑袋搁在床垫上。克劳德伸手轻轻抚摸他，感觉到使魔身上有一种不同寻常的焦虑感。

“那只猫闻上去摇摆不定，”他说，抬头往克劳德手掌蹭去。“我想可能和新出现的花朵有关。”

“你觉得他会……？”

“兄弟。最好是那样，否则你就得接受治疗。不然的话……嗯……”

**不然的话，你会死，而我也会随你而去。**

“我不会接受治疗的，”克劳德闭着眼睛喃喃道。所以他才那么执着于解除契约。他已经做好了面对死亡的准备，不会拖累任何人下水，他会带着他对萨菲罗斯的感情直到生命尽头。“我真的、真的不想改变……”

说完，他又失去了意识，他最近总是很疲惫，很快就会陷入睡眠。

但是无梦的睡眠没有持续多久，煎饼和咖啡的香气就把他唤醒了。能亲口尝到早餐又何必在梦里幻想呢。萨菲罗斯非常擅长制作甜点，但是这在花吐症面前都毫无意义。

克劳德把注意力集中在食物的味道上，却知道那些最终都会被花朵和血液取代。

\------

他不清楚让萨菲罗斯留在身边是一种解脱还是绝望。

克劳德的咳嗽从固定强度和频率以及逐渐恶化的趋势变成了纯粹的随机事件。有些时候，他会咳出沾血的花朵直到昏倒。又有些时候，他咳个不停却只会掉落一片花瓣，有时是白色，有时是黄色的，但是都不曾染上血迹。

扎克斯毫不掩饰地思考起了持续接触萨菲罗斯是否会让克劳德意识到对方有多么顾家，同样的地，在自己死前受到对方照顾的愧疚是否会慢慢替换他对他的爱。

但萨菲罗斯仍然是那个喜欢来探望他，给他送来食物和树林之外的故事的人。他对自己人生中的悲惨遭遇避而不谈，只有被问到才略讲一二，而他的厨艺好得就像师承精灵或者别的什么林中生物一样。他不介意睡在沙发或者克劳德床边的椅子上，像一只大猫一样缩成一团，只是对于与一条狗共处一室有些微不自在而已。

他还是原来那个他，克劳德也一样。变化的只有花朵，随着日子一天天过去，白色山茶花变得比黄色郁金香多了起来，而这也是最令人困惑的地方。

可是不管怎样，克劳德仍然饱受煎熬，多见萨菲罗斯几次对病情改善一点帮助也没有。

\------

克劳德想趁自己还有余力教萨菲罗斯一些基础魔咒，作为分散花吐症痛苦的小消遣。克劳德因病关闭了店铺，因为他没法完成订单，有时咳嗽一下就会毁掉手上的工作。

他终于发现了一件萨菲罗斯不擅长的事。

萨菲罗斯学东西很快，咒语、手势和药草的用法根本不用人教第二遍，然而对方却不太能掌控力度，有时魔力会暴走，有时却又只能发挥远远小于预期的作用。有时他释放的治疗魔法不能立马治好伤口，只能缓慢地逐渐生效。有时他释放一个小型火球术却会失控地越烧越旺。

扎克斯在一旁静静地看着他出糗，幸好萨菲罗斯不能听到他的想法。

“为什么他在摇尾巴？”萨菲罗斯不解地问。

“啊，甭管他。一只淘气的小动物而已。”

**一只淘气的化作犬形的风精灵** 。就是那么简单。

“嗷，老兄，刚才那波操作太下饭了，”扎克斯说，他知道传到萨菲罗斯耳里的只有狗叫，“能让他再表演一次那个嘛。”

萨菲罗斯的陆行鸟衔住扎克斯的后颈把他叼走了，然而这只嗷嗷叫的小家伙似乎还觉得那些失手的魔法比自己的处境好笑得多。

“嗯，他走了。”萨菲罗斯轻描淡写地说，引得克劳德轻笑了起来。

笑着笑着，又 **咳了起来** 。 **又来了** ，他心想，吐出一朵朵沾血的白花。萨菲罗斯小心地扶他蹲下来缓一缓，待对方安稳地躺在床上休息之后再出来清理。

克劳德苏醒时，发现萨菲罗斯也躺在他旁边，双臂轻轻地搂住他，脸庞温柔地贴在毛剌剌的金发上，正如克劳德的脸贴着男人的胸膛一样。克劳德不敢动，他害怕这只是一场生动的梦境，一碰就碎。

“我不知道我对你的感觉是什么，”萨菲罗斯突然开口说道，“但我不想让你死。”

克劳德抬头看向对方，注意到了那双他深爱的绿眼睛中无声的忧虑和动摇。他想要道歉，想跟他说再见，想要把萨菲罗斯送走，这样对方就不用看着自己如风中残烛一样走向泯灭，这样对方就不会再露出那种满是悲伤和绝望的表情。

然而，他只是亲了亲另一人的下巴，回答道，“我很高兴自己遇见了你。”

萨菲罗斯久久地凝视着他，好像受到了什么打击一样。而下一件克劳德知道的事是，萨菲罗斯像个溺水的人一样绝望地吻住了他。

\------

在那之后，克劳德不再时不时晕倒了，他吐出的花朵也越来越少沾染到血迹。某个两人都辗转难眠的夜晚里，萨菲罗斯这么总结道。

“呵，可能是天气的原因。”萨菲罗斯这样说，克劳德差点就把他推下了床。（“差点”的意思就是，心有余而力不足，因为萨菲罗斯紧紧地抱着他不松手。）

“啊，有人一直在帮我给花园浇水，也许也是因为这个吧，”克劳德喃喃自语，“帮我喂狗、照顾我的起居，把我迷得神魂颠倒……”

“还很爱你。”

“还很爱——等一下，再说一遍。”

“我爱你。”

克劳德感觉心里有些东西如同阵阵微风中的花瓣一样翩翩飞舞。他深吸一口气，似乎有人念了一句咒语，把他身体里剩余的花朵都吹走了。萨菲罗斯在使用魔法方面仍然很吃力，但克劳德确信这是对方的功劳。是魔法，但又不是一般的魔法。

“我也爱你，”他把萨菲罗斯拉得更近了，贴在对方唇边轻轻说，“天啊，我好爱你。”

当他们双唇相触，某些东西仿佛从他体内被驱散了，某些仅靠先前的话语仍不能驱散的东西。此时此刻，他真切地意识到，除了为配方种植的药材之外，他再也不会看到花朵了。

\------

他们的魔药从不失败，小店门口的告示板这样写着，附注，他们不提供爱情魔药。

有了上次的心理阴影，克劳德是决计不会再熬制那种药剂了。萨菲罗斯在店里只负责做一些基础工作，或者给克劳德打打下手，然而一提起那副药，糟糕的回忆也会让他心思一沉。

克劳德康复之后制作的唯一一样难度与之相匹敌的魔药，是让人能与使魔进行交流的药剂。因为他坚信，如果萨菲罗斯注定搬过来一起住，那么对方就需要听得懂扎克斯的话。尽管那条老狗有多么不高兴，尽管一开始发生了那么多争执，他们最终还是成功了。

**内有恶犬** ，告示板写着，倒不是说扎克斯会咬人，只是他太调皮了。 **还有陆行鸟** ，这一句是新加的，一位新来的捣蛋鬼。

又一日的工作结束后，萨菲罗斯将门口的牌子翻转到“休息中”。

“忙碌的一天。”他一边伸懒腰一边绕过柜台，回到店铺后的屋子里。克劳德嗯了一声表示同意，他正把几份魔药摆上窗台，让它们吸收月光的灵气。

“带我回房，有个关于花的惊喜要给你看，”克劳德说得很简单，脸上的表情却绝对不简单，“一个 **很棒的** 花朵惊喜。”

“我该担心还是兴奋。”

“你该感到害怕，”扎克斯绕着萨菲罗斯双腿转圈，“他可是准备了好几天呢。”

萨菲罗斯垂下手撸了撸魔犬的毛，无视了对方警告性的低吼，反而对接下来的事更兴奋了。听起来是某种魔药，很有可能。不然的话萨菲罗斯也猜不出别的可能性了。

也许他很快就能知晓了。


	4. 新的部件

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：翅膀  
> 译者注：这一篇是Part 1.的后续
> 
> 梗概：克劳德因为一些不明原因，获得了某样意想不到的东西。

那一天，克劳德走进自己的卧室，全身上下除了腰间一条毛巾之外别无他物，他发现萨菲罗斯坐在他床上。赤裎程度与自己不相上下的对方全靠一张被子保留隐私。时光荏苒，光阴似箭，一晃就过去几个月了。

克劳德从未想过自己哪天会与理论上的敌人相拥而眠，更别说让对方留在自己家里成为室友了。但是话不能说满，他还曾经加入过一只怪人小队呢：一个偷他东西的忍者少女、一只会讲人话的神秘生物、一个从棺材里 **后空翻登场** 还像个没事人一样的男子、还有一个兼任预言家和神罗间谍的机器猫。这些一开始都不在他的计划之中，但他在逐步了解队友之后都学会了珍惜他们。所以只要萨菲罗斯不打算背刺他，那么这并不至于比他经历过的其它情况更加超现实，他是这么认为的。

克劳德只是需要花些时间了解萨菲罗斯的另一面，当那个人不再热衷于把找他麻烦当消遣，当对方明显对睡在同一张床上抚摸他的脸更感兴趣时的另一面。（共用一张床是因为沙发太小了，虽然萨菲罗斯不想喧宾夺主，但克劳德也不介意分享。）

令人惊奇的是，两人的和平竟然能延续到刀剑切磋的时刻，他们相互追逐、拳脚相加，但又不至于真正地伤到彼此。平常萨菲罗斯与他没有隔阂，有话直说，他会哼起多年前听过的歌谣，跟克劳德讲后者已经遗忘了的，或者完全没听说过的故事。

（其中一个故事讲的是一个征服了一切的男人，却唯独没能长期控制住他的仆人。绝望的仆人一次又一次不择手段地从他身边逃开。）

他搞清楚状况了，所谓停战期将会成为一段偶有言语交流和肢体接触的尴尬友谊。然而，当萨菲罗斯在某次切磋之后扑到他身上时，克劳德还没做好准备。对方急切地吻住了他，倾泻而下的长发如同一道帘子。不过还好这次他是躺在草坪上的，有余力去思考发生了什么。他一边回吻对方，一边奇怪自己为什么要拉着萨菲罗斯延长这个过程。

那样之后，这种情况往往逐渐地……愈演愈烈。

没想到，萨菲罗斯在不打算串鸟或者召唤陨石撞击星球时，竟然能够 **那么地** 居家。如此温柔而居家到克劳德被吃得死死的。他会在二人难眠的夜里坐在萨菲罗斯大腿上一起看（不怎么有趣的）深夜节目；他会在萨菲罗斯做早餐时抱住他，就像自己做饭时对方对自己做的一样。

他们经常黏在一起。萨菲罗斯多次表示，比起以前的僵局更喜欢两人现在的相处模式，克劳德也深以为然。然后他会微笑着亲对方一口。这是一星燎原的火花，肢体纠缠、高呼低吟以及交融的快感会随之而来。事后，又是更多的搂抱。

盖亚啊，克劳德多么庆幸萨菲罗斯输掉了那场愚蠢的赌局。

他本以为只要萨菲罗斯不再出现在大众的视野中，世界就从此太平了，这也是两人达成的共识。

然而有一天，他被痛醒了，仿佛萨菲罗斯终止了和平又拿刀贯穿了他的胸膛一样。实际上并没有，但是克劳德的左半身却痛得快不行了。

“萨菲……”他呼唤道，快要疼哭了，“萨菲，快醒醒。”

“嗯……怎么了？”萨菲罗斯打了个哈欠，这动作……总是那么可爱，克劳德不得不承认。但前提是他没有那么痛苦的话。

“我觉得……我觉得我要死了……”

萨菲罗斯猛然坐起身呼地掀开被子，打量着自己男朋友（这个词听起来还是那么羞耻，然而这是目前最符合他们关系的描述了）的身体，企图找出能否决对方观点的迹象。

“你有什么感觉？”

“左边……好痛……动不了……”

克劳德的注意力都被痛觉占据了，所以当萨菲罗斯把他翻了个面摆好位置时也只是轻哼了一下。太难受了，整个左半身都像烧起来了一样，心跳好快，剧烈得仿佛能够直接听到。他的背部红肿不堪。

萨菲罗斯却对这种现象非常了解。奇怪的是，这竟然也会发生在克劳德身上。可是事已至此，自己还是得采取行动。

“你不会有事的，”他向他保证，“深呼吸，继续趴好。我很快回来。”

然而一只手拉住了他的手腕，阻止了他。

“求你……别、别走……”

“马上就好，我去取温水和止痛药。”萨菲罗斯轻轻地挣脱了他的手心。“保持清醒，好吧。”

克劳德痛哼了一声，还是放手了。

但是疼痛的下一个阶段却没有乖乖等待萨菲罗斯返回。他回来时只听见房间里惨叫连连。还有血迹，呃，好多血迹。他们要换新床单了，但这不是当务之急。他得安抚克劳德冷静下来，得帮他清洁和治疗那块突然残忍地裂开的皮肤，得让他别被接下来的话吓到。

“克劳德。你要冷静下来。你……先放松。”也许对方也不会太惊恐，毕竟他看上去已经折腾得够累了。“你长了一只翅膀。”

\------

“翅膀”只是一种叫法。

度过了最初的惊吓期并吃下止痛药之后，克劳德才发现自己的翅膀和萨菲罗斯的一比，就像一个内胆翻到外面来的枕头，纤细，布满绒毛。看上去就像——

“一只小雏鸟，”萨菲罗斯将一个插满白花的玻璃花瓶摆在床边的矮柜上，语气令克劳德泛起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。对方正用尖刀般的眼神盯着他的情人，后者的小翅膀都紧张得竖了起来。“呵，不知道你的羽毛会是什么颜色……”

“话说，你是不是有点太兴奋了。我还以为你已经过了拿我的痛苦取乐的时期了。”

“对不起…… **我的小鸟儿** 。”

克劳德简直想翻个身懒得看他。但没有办法，这会压到他的翅膀的。他光是做出尝试就已经痛得哼了一声，萨菲罗斯马上靠过来阻止他。

“我为什么会跟你好上了？你这个讨厌鬼。”

“因为……每次你嘴上说着这些话，假装嫌弃我，却又会露出笑容。这让你像太阳一般耀眼。”

克劳德将脸埋进枕头里憋笑。他无言以对，萨菲罗斯是对的。盖亚啊，对方不仅是对的，还是个大傻瓜。克劳德对他真心又爱又恨。

但是吻能让他忘记翅膀的存在。

\------

他很庆幸两人储备了足够多的口粮，几周内都可以不用离开房子了。干脆点说，其实他连房间都离开不了，因为当他好不容易缓过来可以下床了，克劳德却发现自己还得再去习惯自己的新形态，他还无法恰当地控制多出来的一只肢体。

翅膀渐渐成长了起来。羽毛长出来之后，他总会撞到沙发（还有无数空玻璃杯）。而他的羽毛是奶油色的，带有一些浅浅的褐色条纹。

而且盖亚啊，它好沉。

他目前还不懂得如何像萨菲罗斯一样把翅膀收起来，甚至连尝试的力气都还不足够。萨菲罗斯最近养成了尽量把翅膀露出来的习惯，作为对克劳德的安慰，这让后者很受用。他还喜欢躺在克劳德身边，用自己的翅膀将他的爱人和对方那只稚嫩、紧缩的小翅膀一并裹住。

一天晚上，当克劳德的翅膀根被黑羽拂过时，他发出了一声意想不到的呻吟，萨菲罗斯往回缩了缩，探寻地望了他好一会儿。

“我弄痛你了吗？”对方问道。想想两人的过去，这问题可颇为讽刺。

“没有……我……这感觉真好。再试一次？”

只见萨菲罗斯坐起身，用一种愈加玩味的目光看着他，随后伸出手触碰他的翅膀。他的手指穿过层层飞羽轻揉那之下的皮肤。克劳德忍不住挺了下腰，一声轻叹从唇间溢出。

“看看你，”萨菲罗斯调戏道，“总是那么敏感。”

没等克劳德开口，那只手便探得更深了，用上了些力气按压那里的皮肤。但是克劳德也不会任人宰割，他翻身把脸埋进了萨菲罗斯腿间。当他把萨菲罗斯的阴茎含入口中时，抚摸着羽翼的手突然收紧了一下。那力度虽不至于拽掉羽毛，但也足以使他脊背一阵颤抖。

他抬眼正好瞧见萨菲罗斯仰起了头，对方的手继续撸着他的羽毛，一同传来的还有压抑的闷哼和阴茎上的搏动。

虽然克劳德懂得如何去吮吸、舔舐，什么时候该用牙齿轻轻摩擦敏感的表皮，又该在什么时候加速起来上下晃动头部，但是这对他改善现在的处境没有一点帮助。长出那样一只向萨菲罗斯暴露出可以按揉戏弄的敏感点的翅膀，简直就像内鬼。

萨菲罗斯快到了，他沙哑地命令道，“……去摸你自己。”在克劳德的下一次吮吸不久后，他便颤抖了一下和对方一起达到了顶峰。克劳德和着水声吐出了口中的器物，拍开了那只过度刺激自己翼上敏感点的手。

“你这家伙，”他的喉咙还因为刚才的活动而酸痛，“性癖竟然是……翅膀。”

“在此之前我也不知道……不过的确。”

克劳德侧身躺下，感到浑身疲惫，翅膀像被子一样盖在身上。他的羽毛扫过萨菲罗斯的腿，后者因不久前才暴露的性癖抖了两抖。

“我们应该……好好利用这一点，”克劳德笑着说，“做些口交以外的事。”

“你好骚啊。”

“也许呗。但是你爱我。”

“是的，的确。”萨菲罗斯低头对他笑了笑，然后站起身。他们得清理完才能睡，而且他记得他们卧室的纸巾好像也用完了。“等你准备好了，我就教你怎么飞。”他说完离开了房间。

克劳德对飞行课无比期待。


	5. 系统故障

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：记忆丢失、失忆症
> 
> 梗概：If(OS version=JENOVA 7.7)  
> Then{选中伴侣机体  
> 执行记忆删除程序}

一开始只是一个小问题.

一次小小的记忆芯片故障，他们在对他进行常规维护时说。步兵单元与特种兵型号共事时很常见的一种故障。他瞄了一眼门外注视着他的萨菲罗斯，后者没有加入这场谈话的权限。克劳德在心里祈祷自己不要因为故障而被调离伴侣身边。

（杰诺瓦操作系统与最新更新的内容似乎有点不兼容。）

他们将他的数据全部备份，以免事态恶化导致不得不格式化他的硬盘。克劳德很讨厌这个过程，因为他会感觉到自己的大部分数据生成程序被关闭，人却还保持清醒，仿佛有些东西被活着取出来一样。

幸好萨菲罗斯就在外面等着他。萨菲罗斯会用双臂给他安慰的拥抱，对方会辐射出层层令人宽慰的电波，让克劳德沉浸其中。

\------

萨菲罗斯就是那种注定容易失控的仿生人。一只生于囚笼却对未知的外界极度好奇的飞鸟。一个不稳定的特种兵原型机，需要有另一个机器做伴来拴住他不让他离开公司，同时也让他能维持运作。

他自身也十分清楚这点。

所以他紧紧拽住了克劳德，为了避免自我毁灭却落入了神罗的陷阱，违背指令只会使自己的系统遭遇不必要的麻烦。

（他最终却恋上了这副让他保持稳定的小小囚笼，克劳德的安全成了最高优先级。）

然而他却在一件事情上违背了公司的期望，他趁克劳德维护的时候小心地黑进了系统，将克劳德的数据拷贝了下来作为私人备份，以期最小化意外发生后的干涉工作。毕竟他不信任公司会一直有耐心维修克劳德而不是干脆把他替换掉。

拷贝完所需的数据后，萨菲罗斯又查看了一些额外文件，此时他意识到了某个事实。

某个从内心深处撼动了他的信念的事实。

维护结束之后他抱住了克劳德，既是安抚伴侣也是在安抚自己。

“我好讨厌备份啊。”克劳德和每次维护结束时一样，轻声抱怨道，尽管萨菲罗斯已经非常了解他的好恶了。在他的系统中，关于对方的资料文档享有最高优先级，甚至包括各种琐事数据，比如克劳德喜欢甜食。虽然食物对他们的唯一作用是转化为电能加速充电过程。

（克劳德喜欢在充电时窝在他怀里，他还记得那些时候两人手指相扣的感觉。）

“没事的。我在这，”他说着，手掌在乱糟糟的金发中揉搓，“我在这。”

萨菲罗斯运行程序安慰自己没事的，就算事情有百分之四十六的可能会变得很糟糕。

\------

（那真的只是一件微不足道的小事。然而所有微不足道的事态都有可能剧烈恶化。）

克劳德在预设之外的时间里醒来了，他的动作和从待机模式恢复运转的程序回音使得萨菲罗斯也跟着苏醒了，他看到了一双泛着光的忧虑的天蓝色眼睛。

“我们在哪？”

萨菲罗斯望着对方，没有对此感到困惑，因为在探测到漏洞的那天他就隐约预料到了这种情况，然而事实还是让人难以接受。

“家。”他回答，看见克劳德露出消化信息并回忆丢失的记忆的模样，他微微笑了起来。萨菲罗斯收到了一条关于明天任务安排的提醒，这属于步兵单元的功能，帮助他们的特种兵伴侣整理行程，比起前线的战士更像规划者或狙击手。

希望五台明天就能崩溃，结束这场战争。不然的话，唉，萨菲罗斯也不知道他们被部署之后多久才能返回家乡。

“家，”过了一会儿，克劳德重复道，“我们走后我会怀念这里的。”

说完，他再次进入睡眠模式，仿佛先前没有忘记这个说小不小的细节一样，没发现自己竟然还需要别人提醒才知道自己的位置。萨菲罗斯叹了口气，想要把担忧的情绪一并关闭，好继续休眠。

\------

五台没有悬念地倒下了，一同的却还有克劳德，他的眼睛闪烁着红光，脸上露出惊恐的表情。起初，这样子像是被枪击中了一样，然而明明所有的人类、怪物和机器都被打倒了才对。结果发现事情不是这样的。

萨菲罗斯冲上前将他抱进怀里，无法再维持冷静，机体过热，他运行了一个快速扫描程序来查找问题。然而他找不到一点不对劲的迹象，倒是被一个吻打断了程序。

他自己的视线也开始闪起了红光，之后……什么也没有。

（其实还是有某种东西的，某些 **很严重的** 问题。）

克劳德如同他们第一次见面那样抬起头看他，但是感觉又有些不同。

“0811号单位准备就绪，等待接收命名与指令。”

萨菲罗斯的冷却系统稍微花了一点时间完全生效，避免机体进一步升温以致影响到稳定性。他长吁一口气，拉起克劳德的手，强制性地用自己备份的数据覆写了对方的记忆芯片。

克劳德讨厌备份，或者说只是讨厌萨菲罗斯以外的人里里外外翻动他的文件，讨厌那种被外人触碰数据链的感觉。

所以当他重新上线时，他不仅对先前发生的事情感到困惑，还哭了起来，机体温度因为无法解释当前形势而危险地愈加升高。他需要萨菲罗斯安抚，需要对方告诉自己没有储存的记忆是什么，需要他向他保证他们身处敌营却仍是安全的。

他们都感觉到了过热对电池造成的损耗，不过重要的是他们都逐渐冷静了下来。他们赢得了战争，可以载誉而归了，希望回去之后可以进行一次系统升级，以防主体数据丢失的现象再次发生。

\------

公司有些事情瞒着他们两个。

萨菲罗斯是在翻看那些禁忌的数据时意外发现的。那种数据应该更严密地保护起来，而不是对擅长黑客技术的人门户大开。

有一种病毒，它会在步兵单元的程序里扩散，并被杰诺瓦的最新更新激活。那是一个数据清除按钮，它能废掉步兵机体但不伤害特种兵单元，而后者会接到新任务被派遣至尼布尔海姆……其实是为了通过更新来完成自我摧毁。

他们赢下的这场战争，包括直接相关人的存在，都会被从大家的记忆中抹去。

就如盖亚曾经的历史一样，至少和部分历史一样。

萨菲罗斯下载的资料越多，呈现在眼前的知识、图像和数据就越让他感到恐惧。那是一个很久以前几乎统治了这颗星球的完全不同的神罗公司，那是一个身为人类却觊觎着伟大、神性和群星的萨菲罗斯。一个作为他的人格数据来源的萨菲罗斯。

他没想好该怎么向克劳德透露这个讯息，但他感觉自己必须这么做，要赶在人们察觉他的意图并实施某种“校正”程序之前。

然而得知真相的克劳德看他的眼神，并没有把他当做久远历史里的那名英雄，而是纯粹的他。没有把他当做人类，毕竟他本来就不是，但也不是区区一台机器。

萨菲罗斯觉得神罗的战后销毁计划可谓愚蠢透顶，毕竟他们可是再造出了那个曾经一度覆灭他们的英雄，而如今这个不稳定的大将军又差点一举令这个世界再次毁灭。雪上加霜的是，克劳德可是一台以计划为主要功能的机体呀。

\------

他们并肩坐在过去的机械之城卡姆镇的一座楼顶上，和许多该次事故的幸存者一起眺望着远处在烈火中化为废墟的神罗公司。克劳德牵着他的手，倚靠在他肩上，安慰性地低声说着充满希望和梦想的情话。

（仿生人不会做梦。可是现在不会有人来提醒他们这一点了。）

萨菲罗斯思考着刚才发生的事情中究竟有多少是临时方案。（失败率相当接近百分之五十了。）他们用于进攻的代码尚未完全测试过，失效得比预想中快，但它也不可逆地将相关资料删除并用其他顶替了。

他在想，没有了主人和指令之后的两人会去做什么，但他想不出来。因为那曾经是他生活的全部，说实话，那的确是萨菲罗斯被设计出来的初衷。他看向身边的伴侣，捏了捏对方的手，淡淡地笑了。因为令人庆幸的是，无论前头等着他们的是怎么样的道路，克劳德都会一直陪在他身旁。

所以，他绝对不会忘记两人共同的过去。


	6. 跨越边界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：在另一个世界相见  
> 译者注：相关作品包括：最终幻想纷争、最终幻想战略版、王国之心、最终幻想莫比乌斯、最终幻想记忆水晶
> 
> 梗概：克劳德穿越了不同的世界、不同的时间，却每次都能再见到那张熟悉的脸。（再一次，又再一次……）

I.

克劳德在一个不知名的地方醒来。

虽然除了自己的名字之外什么事情也想不起来，但是他能肯定自己对这个地方没有任何印象。一个身着蓝色盔甲，头戴长角头盔的男人将他扶起来，一边走一边向他介绍这个新世界。他把他带到一群同样从不同世界穿越而来的人身边，那些人的穿着对他而言可谓奇装异服，但他们也和他一样失去了记忆。

他们是被召唤来为两位敌对的主神而战的，但他们失忆的缘由仍无法得知。他们都不过是偌大棋盘上的兵子罢了。

然而，在战况最激烈之时，克劳德又见到了 **他** 。

**他** 扇动着黑色羽翼，身着皮衣，一头银发，而克劳德就是……感觉认得他。他突然回忆起了大火、死亡、冲突还有为了生存的战斗，以及自己像一个没有生命也不会再被赋予生命的瓷娃娃一样在那个男人手里破碎。

（克劳德不知道他的宿敌是否也有关于他的记忆。）

“萨菲罗斯。”他念出那个被层层复杂情绪包裹的名字。

“哼。看来你还记得。”萨菲罗斯泰然自若。

但克劳德不确定自己是否真的想要记得。

II.

他发现自己身处一个怪异的地方，宽大房间的正中央有一个奇怪的装置。这里不是原本的世界，附近还站着三个穿着奇特的人。

萨菲罗斯不在。

但是克劳德仍然感觉得到对方，感到他在他的脑中戳弄着，召唤他去某个达不到的地方。某个并非他现在所在的星球的核心。无法达成的再结合让他指尖微微刺痛了起来。

“好热！”他痛苦地哀嚎着。“我的脑袋……不，停下来……萨菲罗斯——不要！”

**你倒是自己过来啊，别再召唤我了。**

好像有人在说他很不稳定，但是克劳德没法集中心神。他必须离开，他得去某个地方，任何地方都行，只要能摆脱萨菲罗斯对他的影响，不然其他人、那些陌生人……他们可能很快也会被卷入极度危险之中。

最终他发现，在这个世界里也有一个卖花姑娘。她长得和他的朋友几乎一模一样，可惜，她并不认识他。

III.

当克劳德拾起勇气说出自己的故事后，莱昂说决定进行这项探索的他就是个傻逼。

克劳德的翅膀抽搐了一下，但也没对另一人的观点多加评论，因为有两点原因：一，这个计划连他自己都觉得很奇怪，二，他对行动结果却有很高的预期，他相信自己能在解决难题的道路上找到某个答案。

尽管他已经开始能够清晰回忆起自己在各种世界、各种时间线里穿梭的经历了，但是有一个想法仍然在他的脑海中挥之不去。而这也是他和哈迪斯签订契约的部分原因，他希望以此引诱萨菲罗斯现身，和他一决胜负，将两人多年的恩怨一了百了。

但是当正宗危险地架在他的喉咙上，以及萨菲罗斯——当着他朋友们的面——把他抓走时柔软的羽毛轻拂过他的手臂的时候，他才意识到自己错得多离谱。

IV.

若非忍受着剧痛而且几乎尽失对身体的控制权，克劳德真的很想笑。

**我是来和你战斗的，并不想参加什么捆绑游戏。**

他知道萨菲罗斯可以透过他们的联结听到他的心声，也知道正轻轻抚摸他的脸颊的那个男人笑得多么愉悦，对方凑近他耳边低声说了些什么。这反而让跪立着、对缠着自己的黑云束手无策的克劳德有了可以分心的方向，虽说这种感觉很奇怪。

克劳德已经开始对这种相遇感到厌倦了，每次他都会在眨眼之间被某人从他同伴面前掳走，掳到某地。

“现在你介意告诉我为什么你要往各种不同的世界跑了吗？”萨菲罗斯摆出一副嘲弄的口吻。“你以为这样就能甩掉我吗？哼，人偶？”

“谁是你的人偶。”克劳德终于能开口说话了，虽然他不知道这是自己意志为之，还是因为对方默许了他。

“继续说呀，操纵着提线的人是我。”笑声再次回荡在克劳德脑中，意识到自己得不到答案，萨菲罗斯干脆再次夺走了他的意识。

嗯哼。萨菲罗斯会让他的身体好好派上用场的。

V.

当那个孩子——虽然他自称是一名……他的职业叫什么？记忆守护者？克劳德还是觉得他只是个孩子——靠近他们小队，告知他们一会儿将进入一幅神奇的画像内收集某些道具、经历几场冒险的时候，克劳德已经见怪不怪了。

显然，那副魔法画卷是一个描绘成他原本世界的传送通道。他当然很期待再次见到那些在旅行中陪伴他的、有着共同珍贵回忆的老伙伴们。但是，虽然他不愿多想，但是他一直担心自己高兴得过早，忘记了某件注定会发生的事。

他看着大家庆祝蒂法的到来，自己却诚惶诚恐，只对她简单地打了个招呼，他不确定他们被从原本的战斗中召唤过来重新为战是福是祸。（已经不是第一次了，就他的记忆而言。）蒂法扑了过来给了他一个熊抱，很开心在这个奇怪的世界里还能遇到一个认识的人。

和他们一同冒险的黑魔法师表示，先回皇家档案馆去——他们在画像之外的根据地——再做打算。因为他学到的是，和多于五个人组队行动是很危险的。

他们遇见了一个只有会魔法的人才能接近的敌人，另外还有卢法斯。但他不记得自己与神罗少爷的第一次交战有这么困难。幸好，这是他们在画像世界的最后一场战斗了。

待战斗的尘埃散去，他对上了一双绿色的魔晄眼。

**哦不，不要在这里，不要再来了。**

“你好啊，克劳德。”

克劳德扭头就走。

VI.

“我们的目标是一致的，”萨菲罗斯在他身后一段距离之外说，但是男人的存在感却比物理距离的感觉更近，“经历了这些日子之后，我觉得我们不会再有分歧了。”

克劳德没有回头看他，只是从档案馆顶端得天独厚的鸟瞰点俯视着下头的城镇。某种金属和布料摩擦的声音打破了沉默，大概是萨菲罗斯腰带上的小刀。

正宗并没有和对方一起出现，后来经过那个小孩和莫古力的努力也没能把长刀召唤出来。所以他们给了萨菲罗斯一把用来战斗的小刀，这让克劳德觉得逗乐得不行。他会永远记住萨菲罗斯脸上那既嫌弃又感激的表情，什么时候难过了还可以想起来开心一下。

“所以，你也记得？其他世界的事？”

“是的。”萨菲罗斯的声音听上去离他更近了。“那只翅膀在你身上真好看。”

“我还是不明白为什么老是会出现这种情况，”克劳德说，选择性无视了萨菲罗斯对翅膀的某种…… **癖好** ，以免让事情变得更加尴尬，“为什么我们总是会呃，穿越到各种地方，什么时候才能回家啊。”

萨菲罗斯轻哼了一声坐到他身边，克劳德终于回过头了。有一个问题正在心中困扰着他，纵使这问题听起来极蠢。

“你是不是打赌输过？”

见萨菲罗斯温和地笑起来，克劳德挪开了视线，对方给予他否定回答之后仍然保持着笑意。皮手套牵住了克劳德的手，轻轻地捏了捏。克劳德感觉他的债主——在如今这个世界里成为了他的盟友——稍微靠近了一点，贴着他低语道。

“如果我打赌输了，我觉得我会脱光衣服爬到你床上。但我们不会打起来，因为你已经接受我们的羁绊了，不是吗？”

“或者……我会把你踢下床，作为你给我惹麻烦的教训。”克劳德反口相讥，衔住嘴唇掩盖萨菲罗斯在他耳旁吐息带来的影响。

“你不会这么做的，善良的克劳德。”

牙齿轻咬克劳德的耳朵，夺走了后者些许镇定。

“你、你这死变态。”

“随便你怎么说。那么，现在好好享受一下停战期，如何？”

克劳德觉得自己下次醒来，大概又会出现在某个没有印象的地方吧。


End file.
